


the shrine of your lies

by CommanderMollyOBrien



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dark Comedy, Disaster gay mairon, Friendly Bickering, Gen, M/M, Multi, disaster lesbian thuringwethil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderMollyOBrien/pseuds/CommanderMollyOBrien
Summary: A discussion of sorts, between the Lieutenant of Angband and his herald.Mairon's opening dialogue comes from his lines in the Lay of Leithian.Title from Take Me To Church by Hozier.Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon, Sauron | Mairon & Thuringwethil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	the shrine of your lies

The Lieutenant of Angband, his flaming eyes shining with a mad light, chanted, "Whom do ye serve, Light or Mirk? Who is the maker of mightiest work? Who is the king of earthly kings, the greatest giver of gold and rings? Who is the master of the wide earth? Who-"

"Mai," Thuringwethil interrupted, "I say this as a friend, you could not sound more obsessed with Lord Melkor."

"I am not obsessed!" Mairon argued, "I am drafting a fealty oath for the troops with a perfectly reasonable amount of loyalty and respect for our lord."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't let me stop you from rhapsodizing about your boss." 

Mairon grumbled, "I'm not the one that spent all of last month's negotiations staring at the Haradrim princess."

"Oh, now we're talking about appropriate behavior?" Thuringwethil retorted, "I'm not the one who wore his sheerest dresses to every meeting to distract that Southron lord from noticing all the territory he lost in the treaty!" 

"That was an entirely professional diplomatic strategy!" he defended. 

"And I suppose that was just professional diplomatic moaning I heard from his rooms?" Thuringwethil arched an eyebrow, "I can recognize your voice, you know." 

"That was for strategic purposes!" Mairon said defensively, "And Lord Melkor gave me his permission, I'll have you know."

He instantly regretted saying it when she said, sugary sweet, "Oh, you needed to ask his _permission._ I didn't know you two were that serious."

"That's none of your business!" Mairon snapped.

"Just admit it, Mairon," Thuringwethil said, "You're in love."

"I admit nothing." 


End file.
